Crystal Clear
by Purdy
Summary: Don’t go near her if you’re just going to hide your feelings by being a total ass...ASS!" 1xR One shot for Summer Camp Challenge


AN: Though I've probably lost what little followers I've had from the past years, anyone who even remembers my writing might guess that this is a big thing for me b/c this is the first finished piece of writing I've accomplished in YEARS! T.T So happy. Huzzah for breaking the writer's block...for now.

As for my other works, they're coming...eventually.

This is for the Summer Camp Week 1 Challenge: Swimming

Title: Crystal Clear.

Somehow against all logic, Relena had fooled herself into believing that Heero's presence during her weekend off at a mountain retreat would turn out alright. Ridiculously enough, she even hope that he might actually enjoy himself.

How deluded she was!

No sooner had they arrived, along with Quatre, Duo and Hilde, Heero seemed dead set against any fun-having. He also seemed intent on pulling everyone else down with him. Mainly her.

Though Relena knew this was not the case, it was certainly much easier and cathartic to believe it. Esepcially when Heero was determined to convert the lovely, almost fairy-tale like cottage into a high security bunker worthy of surviving a nuclear holocaust.

His attitude wasn't helping either. Relena concluded that during the long journey, Heero must've suffered a sudden loss of oxygen to the head and then decided that she had the mental capacity of a five year old. That would explain why she was forbidden to participate in any camping activites under the sun.

As a matter of fact, the last straw had occurred just moments ago.

After gathering a healthy pile of firewood, Quatre had produced a hatchet which he explained was lent to him by Rashid. He then began demonstrating the proper way to chop away at the heavier logs and offered for her to try. Before her hand had even grazed the handle, Heero had materialized between the both of them and pluck the small axe out of Quatre's hand and proceeded to finish up Quatre's handy work.

Quatre exchanged a bewildered look with Relena, before saying, "Uh, Relena wanted to give it a try."

Without even turning to look at either of them Heero replied, "Knowing her, she'd lodge the thing into her own knee."

Stated as if she was not even there, RElena could only gape soundlessly before stalking off, leaving an infuriated trail of dust in her path and a forlorn Quatre.

Dust continued to be kicked up in Relena's wake as she was determined to remove herself away from Heero Yuy as much as possible. Gradually, the trail of angry dust faded into a fine mist as Relena stomped off the rest of her anger.

Being too angry, she had paid no attention to where she was going and did not realize where she had arrived until emerging from the opening of the trail.

"Oh, wow," she exhaled.

The lake she came upon seemed to be its own little sanctuary. The deep green grass she stepped on freckled and soon gave way to white sand that melted into the water. There were clusters of pale green trees here and there as if there to welcome any lucky stranger to come across their home. As of this moment, she was that lucky stranger. The place was completely empty, and it was hers for now.

The only indication of someone having been there was a man-made wooden dock. In a shape of an upside down L, it stretched maybe ten feet forward before making a right and stopping around three feet. After a few steps the wood beneath her feet began to bob gently and she realized that the rest of the platform was supported large barrels tide underneath the water. She had just past the corner before stopping.

The sun beamed down at the lake, making it glimmer like precious crystal. The tiny waves beckoned at her, swaying together in seductive dance. She looked down at her sandaled clad feet that were now dusty from her walk. Giving in, she shed her shoes and sat down at the edge, slowly dipping each foot inch by inch into the lake. Again, she heard herself sign at the blissfully cool temperature. The water reached up to her calves, tickling her skin. Glancing behind her, she gathered her hair over shoulder before lying down on the sun-dried wood. She closed her eyes and lost herself to her thoughts.

By the time Relena opened her eyes, sun beamed down right on top of her. Squinting, she sat up and was suddenly dizzy. Her right hand came to rest of her left bicep, reminding herself that she fortunately put on a good layer of sunscreen. Though that did nothing to quell the heat that now hummed on her skin. Except for her legs of course.

The growing desire to feel the entire embrace of the lake was now intensified by the heat. As if it was pressuring her to jump in. With a decisive kick, a sheet of water bounced into the air like a silver fish before returning back to its home.

_Alright, just one minute, Relena._

_1R1R1R1R1R1R_

With determined steps, Heero marched through the dirt path, covering ground in record time. He had to too after Hilde did her best to contain him while giving him an earful and then finally fighting her off. He swore as he made his retreat he could hear her being tackled to the ground by both Quatre and Duo.

As much as he wanted to tune out Hilde's rant, her words got to him. The question of _why_ he was treating her the way he was ever since the trip began baffled him as much as anyone else.

Well, everyone except for Hilde who was more than happy to rub the unwanted answer in his face:

_Don't go near her if you're just going to hide your feelings by being a total ass...ASS!_

His face tensed into a frown that stayed on his face when he reached the first clearing of the path directed to his right. He stopped, catching sight of the lake glimmering between the opening of the trees. Without dwelling on the thought that this was exactly a place Relena would want to be, he stepped through the opening and scanned the area.

The place was devoid of any life...but something wasn't right.

A shiver shot through his spine as he scanned the area with hawk-like precision when abruptly it halted on a pair of familiar, dainty sandals resting on the dock. Without even thinking he broke into a sprint.

"Relena!" he shouted.

Nothing.

His heart leapt into his throat when nothing emerged from the water even when reaching spot where her sandals were. Without any hesitation, Heero dived into the water. The deceptively murky bottom greeted him, clouding his vision. His arms swung and grope desperately, hoping to find her body but he felt nothing. Moments later he burst to the surface and her name, this time, was torn from his throat. His body snapped right to left, his eyes frantically searcing for any sign of her before he submerged himself again.

Again, he shot out of the water, finding nothing, and this time nearly a yard away from the dock when suddenly—

"Heero?"

His heart seemed to stop for the second time. He whipped around and there she was, standing on the dock, dry and alive.

Heero's own shocked expression was only outmatched by Relena's sheer, utter bewilderment. She had just begun pulling on her light green sundress over her damp body, enjoying the sun, and thinking how proud Hilde would be of her daring act when suddenly her name was called. Blinking in confusion, she quickly straightened her dress, about to answer before a splash was heard. Just as she stepped out of the bushes, she all but jumped out of her clothes when her name erupted through the air like lightening and thunder. She broke into a run just in time to see Heero shoot through the surface of the lake, desperate and panicked.

Heero Yuy was _never _desperate and panicked_._

She gaped at him now. The inevitable question came, her shock expressed in every punctuated syllable.

"_What are you doing?"_

Heero Yuy was known to be a man of few words, but never because he was speechless. Until now, anyway.

He could only gape at her as a numbing wave of relief washed over him.

"Heero!"

He snapped out of his stupor and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"...Swimming."

Her eyes fluttered open and closed as if he had answered her in a extinct ancient language. "Uh...okay." As Heero floated, she tried to grasp at any sense of the situation. She figured it out, and in a rush, her frustration returned with a vengeance. Heero continued to bob up and down.

She huffed out a sigh and asked, "Do you need help getting out?"

Heero shook his head as he wadded his way to the edge of the dock. He avoided her gaze as he did so, looking like a child being reprimanded by a teacher. He hoisted himself out. The wood where he climbed was soaked in less than a second as water seemed to spill right out of his body. Relena quickly averted her eyes from the way his light blue shirt suddenly clung to his torso. The combination of the water and sun almost making it transparent.

Quickly she forced her eyes up to meet his own. She glared at him.

"You thought I drowned, didn't you?"

He took a breath before answering, "Yes."

"You know for a fact that I've completed nine levels of advanced swimming yet you didn't think I could handle ten feet of lake water?" She could hear her own voice tensing with agitation with each word.

However, her irritation was suddenly, if not for just a second, disturbed at the softness of Heero's eyes. In fact his entire expression caught her off guard; one that she couldn't decipher. He looked relieved? Disoriented?

His answer however kept her aggravation at a steady level.

"Accidents happen."

"Oh, right, of course," she replied sarcastically. "_Knowing me,_ I would probably forget to come up for air."

He remained silent and still, but still staring at her with the same expression. The more he stared at her, the more she felt uncomfortable. God, why was it still so hot?

Bending down, she hook two fingers through the heel of her sandals and started her way back to land. "Lets go."

"I'm sorry."

She stopped, sighed and turned. Though his voice was firm, it was sincere. Yet, still she didn't feel pacified. Sure he was sorry, but that didn't change the fact that he thought her completely helpless. And what of his worry when he thought she had drowned? Anyone else from a bodyguard to a complete stranger would've reacted the same way.

But he was sorry though and she guessed that was enough.

Relena nodded, "Apology accepted. I didn't mean to worry you."

Both of them soundlessly made their way off the dock, with Heero walking behind her. Just as she was stepping off the sand something tugged at her dress. Relena turned midway and saw that Heero held one of the two strands that was suppose to be tied at her back. She had forgotten to tie it off in all the fuss.

"Oh..." was all she could say before Heero closed the distance between them His other hand found the second strand and began tying the two together. All Relena could do was stand there and wait. It seemed to be taking forever for him to finish off the bow. She was suddenly aware that her own dress was dampened by her body and clung to her skin as well. The sun overhead still beamed down relentlessly on them, as if watching and taunting her intently.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Relena noticed a drop dangling from the tip of his dark bangs. It dropped, falling on her shoulder, rolling down her arm; a trail of goosebumps in its wake. A cool hand brushed it away thoughtlessly.

"Sorry," Heero murmured, his voice flowing into her ear. He passed her looking straight ahead and it was all Relena could do but stare at his back. Her hand unconsciously grazing the shoulder he touched.

_End._

A/N: Squee! Me finished something XD!


End file.
